Walking in
by 66sixx
Summary: Patchouli finds a way to (temporarily) gain a vampire's transformation abilities. Marisa comes in at the wrong time. [Contains genderswap]


A witch flies over the forest, her hands tightly grasp the broom she is riding on. She usually doesn't fly this quickly, but after what she has seen today, she desperately needs the privacy of her own home...

* * *

Marisa had come back to the library once again. But this time, Patchouli was not sitting at her desk like she usually did. Marisa decided to look for her. After navigating the maze of shelves for a few minutes she heard a scream and turned toward the source of the sound. There, she saw a man lying on his back, with white fluid splashed all over his face and chest. The man tilted his head to his left and saw her. "Um... hello, Marisa..."

His purple hair, and now his familiarity with Marisa were enough to convince her that he was indeed Patchouli Knowledge. Somehow, Patchouli had transformed into this cute boy who had just been caught masturbating.

Marisa's face flushed red and she fled the scene, trying her best to deny what she just saw...

* * *

She hurriedly slams the door behind her and puts her broom down next to the bed. She begins to strip down, but once she is down to her bra and bloomers, she sees that her wetness has soaked through. In the heat of the moment, she throws herself onto her bed and begins to reconstruct images of the librarian. Her left index finger circles one of her nipples and her right index finger presses her clitoris against the slick wet spot in her underwear.

 _What if I was there to watch that guy jerk off? No, what if we did it while she was like that? What if I took her dick and let it fill me until it exploded? Until I exploded? I want her cum to ooze out of me so I can drink it from my hands. I want to squirt all over her magic wand and make her cum from the hot shower. I want to suck her off and then spit her magic potion into her mouth. I want us both to soak each other's faces._

Powerful thoughts overrun Marisa's mind. She thrusts her hips downward, in imagined, but perfect harmony with Patchouli's hands torturing her clitoris while Marisa's own hands press her breasts against each other. The witch feels the muscles in her crotch tense up, telling her that her climax is near. She groans loudly and her hips gyrate faster. Sweat runs down her face, sides, back, and legs. Marisa grits her teeth and the spasms in her crotch intensify. She begins leaking more juices which flood her bloomers and run down her legs. She can no longer resist.

A hot fountain soaks her underwear even further and her climax is strengthened by the wetness running down her thighs. The fountain then gushes through her bloomers and forms a second puddle on her bed which soon merges with the first. _Does this turn you on, Patchouli?!_ Her arms wrap themselves around her as everything begins to drift away. She collapses into her puddle and her hands scoop up some of her fresh release and splash it onto her chest. Marisa allows the fluid to seep through her bra and her mind to erode into nothing...

* * *

"Hello, Marisa." These are the exact same words that Patchouli used to greet Marisa yesterday after being caught masturbating. Today, they are being used in a much less awkward situation. The two magicians are having yet another friendly chat. They read silently to themselves, and stop when they find some topic to discuss. It matters not whether the subject relates to what either of them is reading at the moment. Patchouli is reading something about materials best suited for fire spells. The book she picked out for Marisa however, is a work of fiction about the creation of a potion that can transform the body.

"So... how's Alice been...?" Marisa presses her thighs against each other as she tries to take her eyes off of the text. The words themselves seem to be forcing her to read them. Patchouli says something about Alice having visited the Hakurei Shrine, but Marisa fails to comprehend the librarian's response, helplessly focusing on each word as her eyes pass over it.

 _...The magician kneels and allows the vampire's soul to fall out of her womb and into the bowl. Her own soul will also be needed to complete the potion and two of her fingers torture her clitoris in an attempt to force soul from body. Her hips begin to thrust and she imagines the vampire continuing to impale her. She can't stop looking at his beautiful corpse. Her fingers won't stop. Her hips won't stop..._

Marisa drops the book onto the table, covers her face, and abruptly stands. She screams and sobs as a warmth spreads over her lap and down her legs. Patchouli strips herself of her robes while Marisa's heart explodes and splatters her lifeblood over the floor beneath her. She grabs a nearby vial of a potion whose existence she has been hiding this whole time...

A cool breeze flows over Marisa as her knees buckle and she collapses, only to be caught by Patchouli. Her hands fall off of her face and her eyes open, showing her the man from yesterday and a blush which shows his embarrassment, or his arousal, or both. Marisa looks down and finds herself releasing a small trickle of her juices onto the magician's wand.

"D-D-Do it..., Patchouliiii..." Marisa's right hand spreads her other pair of lips and her left hand grabs her right breast. The sight of the librarian's transformation keeps her twitching and squirting in anticipation of the wand she has prepared herself to take.

Marisa grits her teeth and stops leaking when her pink opening is stretched further apart by the throbbing erection. She can feel Patchouli's heart beating inside her. _She can hold still and I'll still cum from her throbbing dick!_ Her eyes dash left and right, up and down, admiring everything she didn't know about Patchouli until now. When she is ready to move on, she grabs her breasts and rests her head. The scepter is pulled out of her and thrust back in.

So many tiny fingers tickle Patchouli's shaft from the base to the tip. _She's so wet! She's so tight!_ She grabs the witch's thighs and her hips gyrate uncontrollably. Marisa's tortured cries drive her mad and urge her on! Even as they approach their limit, they both want it all! Even with Marisa's insides suddenly clamping down on her, Patchouli doesn't stop!

The witch screams as her orgasm crushes her. She practically jumps from the librarian's grasp and releases a strong jet of fluid. Patchouli moves her wand in the path of the fountain and the pressure drives her over the edge. She blasts Marisa with a half-dozen explosions of her own semen before again defying her common sense and impaling her again. The torture is even worse than before. Marisa looks straight into Patchouli's eyes and sees her looking at... nothing. Seeing the librarian lost to the darkness of her mind like this convinces Marisa to give up and allow the darkness to envelop her as well.

Both of them have their eyes wide open, but neither can see a thing. Marisa senses her womb filling not with hot cream, but with boiling water that comes in several short bursts. The witch's vision returns just in time for her to watch the librarian unsheathe herself again and rub her thumb against her tip.

Marisa's fountain comes alive once again while Patchouli sprays herself all over the witch. A few drops fall into the witch's mouth and she notices that the taste is off. _Why does it taste like a girl's cum?_ She can clearly see that the librarian is still in her transformed state, but although the fluid she is spraying all over the witch is coming out in explosive splashes, it tastes and feels like a lady's release.

"No, Marisa..., don't suck on it... nnnnrrgghhh...aaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Patchouli gives in again and explodes in Marisa's mouth. The witch savors the taste of the librarian's orgasm and enjoys the mixed signals that enter her mind. The pole in her mouth and the body in front of her suggests that Patchouli is still transformed, still a man, but the liquid filling her mouth can only come from a woman, or so Marisa believed. The witch drips her own juices on the floor beneath them. Each time the witch's mouth fills, she swallows, and when she has had enough, the librarian is freed from her grasp and the flow stops. The two fall into each other's arms and Patchouli's body returns to its normal form. She is able to cast a spell to return their stripped clothing to them before they both succumb to exhaustion.

* * *

Two hours later, they both come to and find themselves still in each other's arms. The whole encounter is played back in their minds.

"Wow... what was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did I read? Why couldn't I take my eyes off that book?"

"Something based on how I made that potion."

Marisa spots the empty vial in Patchouli's hand. "Oh, the potion. How did you make that?"

"I only needed cum from a transformed vampire (Remi volunteered for that), and cum from whoever was going to drink that potion. The mixture only works for that one person, and it gives me a vampire's shapeshifting powers for about a day."

"Hm... and what happened after you came the first time? It tasted weird, like you were squirting, but... you were a guy."

Patchouli smiles. "Same thing happened to Remi. She came inside me and I let it fall into a bowl. Then I wouldn't stop licking her tip and boom, she started squirting like she had turned back into a girl again."

"Wow, that was hot. Wait, I'm getting horny again, we should stop talking about that." Marisa thinks back to that time she hurried home to masturbate after seeing that beautiful naked boy.

"Yeah, we should, but I'm open to doing this again."

"Well, I gotta get home." Marisa takes her broom and flies off. A swarm of bats quickly takes her place and gather to form the shape of the Scarlet Devil.

"So, how did she like it?"

"Shocked at first, but she quickly warmed up to it." Patchouli thinks about yesterday, when she got caught by Marisa and saw her flee the scene.

Remilia delivers a quick peck to Patchouli's cheek and they both watch the sun descend below the horizon.


End file.
